Earth and Water
by Thrymja Freki
Summary: Fem!Pertemia. See inside for summary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Poseidon had a daughter instead of a son. How does that change Fate? fem!Percy, femslash, Pertemia. One of a kind pairing.

Warning: Noncon with a child, eventual fem!Pertemia, femslash, slash, swearing.

Fair warning: I may get gritty, but I still don't own PJatO.

If I owned the gods, there would be some seriously fucked up shit running around on Earth. And far fewer people in general...

* * *

Let me tell you a story. A story about Poseidon's first demigod daughter. A story about love of an odd sort.

A tale of how a shattered, reborn goddess changed the world.

Turn your eyes towards these pages, and see the tale of Persephone Alexia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon.

What you read will not always be pretty. In fact, you may be sick a few times.

But this is her life, as Ananke and the Moirai ordained.

Let me tell you her tale.

* * *

Persephone Alexia Jackson was a kind, sweet, and compassionate young little girl. Despite being only eight, she knew what she wanted to do. Young Alexia wanted to save the world from itself.

Ironically, she was fated to do just that.

But life was not easy for her. Her mother, the kindest mortal woman on Earth, was married to the cruelest mortal man the world could offer.

Alexia hated him. She despised all the things he represented, and swore she would make sure he would burn in whatever hell existed.

She was only nine when the worst day of her life came to pass.

Alexia had suffered more than any child should ever suffer that day.

She had come home, only to find her stepfather drunk, and blood smeared over the apartment they lived in. Her mother was laying on the floor, cut up with her neck and spine twisted at a sickening angle.

His fat, greasy hands had grabbed her the second she stepped in the door, and threw her to the floor.

The drunk, abusive, murdering asshole raped her that day.

Alexia was scared, and hurting. And then, things began to happen. Hands of earth and blood rose into the apartment, and grasped Gabriel Ugliano. In that moment, Alexia ripped him apart with those hands.

His skull was held in place while a blood hand reached into his body, and grasped his spine, before ripping it out. Another hand reached into his ribs and squeezed his hard, before spreading stone and magma to envelop and fill his lungs.

Then, the small hands of Alexia dug into his eye sockets, and pulled them out, before magma replaced them. His legs and arms were torn off and replaced by sharp, stone spikes. Another spike suddenly impaled him, and killed him.

All of this happened in a span of fifteen seconds.

Then Alexia ran, caked in unspeakable things and blood.

The minute her feet touched the grass outside, dirt sprung up to cover her body, and led her to the nearby forest.

There, she was found by a pair of wood nymphs, who decided to take her in.

* * *

Alexia spent the next six years living as royalty in a forest in Maine. While nobody bowed to her anymore (as she commanded all of nature, and so told them to stop), she was still showered with lavish gifts from all kinds of nature spirits.

A bow made of the finest branch of an old pine tree was her favorite. The pine tree was made by Zeus to contain his only demigod daughter, and Alexia had allowed her to come out of the tree at night in return. But by day, she had to return, or the spell would end. She and the girl were friends, but lately the girl had managed to vanish.

The bow was enchanted to fire lightning arrows that could either chain or split on command, and was Alexia's weapon of choice. She wielded a pair of bronze hunting knives as a secondary weapon.

Alexia was regal in her appearance. She wore a hellhound pelt styled as a Huntress' uniform, but was black, and covered in bronze dragon scales from an Aethiopian Drakon. Her bow was always over her shoulder, and her knives were on her thighs. Her shoulder-length hair was a very deep brown, and her eyes a deep forest green that seemed to churn like the sea, while her skin was a tanned olive color, as if she were a surfer.

A bright green nature spirit entered her earthen cave, and Alexia smiled at her.

"Milady, several demigods and Lady Artemis and her Hunters are approaching a nearby clearing. What do we do, my queen," the nymph said. Alexia's smile fell slightly, and her eyes hardened.

"I will greet them. If any of them attack me, or if I do not return by daybreak on the morrow, assume I am gone," she said. Alexia stood, and looked about her cave before she took the spirit's hand.

"You have served me well, Agathe," she said as she gently leaned in and kissed her handmaiden.

The spirit smiled and touched her queen's cheeks.

"Return soon, Milady," Agathe the nature spirit said, still smiling.

Alexia and she were close, and did love one another. But the Greeks had many words for love. Alexia was not in love with Agathe, nor vice versa. They were closer than some friends, but both knew the extent of their feelings, and the kiss they had just shared was one of comfort.

An 'I will return' kiss.

As the earth reached up to envelop her queen, Agathe realized she was envious of the woman who could steal her queen's heart.

* * *

Alexia arrived in time to see the Manticore begin firing his poisonous spikes at a male demigod. Two more were approaching fast, and two others were hiding a ways away.

The earth rose at her command and stopped the spikes, but enveloped the boy as a dome.

"There shall be no violence within my domain, Manticore," she said. Her tone brooked no argument, and was laced with her power as the Queen of Nature.

The Manticore stammered as he saw her, paling rapidly.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry! M-my mas-master g-gave me a j-job to d-do, an-and I had to do it! This demigod attacked me first," he said. Alexia smiled at him.

"As you are alive, Thorn, it seems like he is either a horrible demigod, or you're lying." Thorn was still stammering when a horn resounded and the other two demigods arrived.

They charged the Manticore, but Alexia sunk their feet into the Earth. The girls had brought a Satyr, who was looking in awe at Alexia. Alexia smiled and sighed gently.

"Stop staring. I know good and well that you are aware of who I am, Satyr. What is your name," Alexis said. The Satyr tried to bow but Alexia commanded the earth to stop him from bowing. Girls in silver began to appear, with their bows drawn and arrows notched.

"Grover, my queen," he said.

The blonde girl was staring at her curiously, with her grey eyes glinting.

"Welcome to my domain, Grover. As this is a place of peace, Hunters of Artemis, I would ask you to lower your bows." There was some rustling of leaves before a girl with a silver tiara, black hair and eyes, as well as a girl with silver eyes and auburn hair stepped out.

"Thorn! Report your failure to your master. That is my punishment to you for both lying to me and attacking somebody in my home," Alexia said. The Manticore panicked and fired several spikes at the gathered group, but all were blocked as silver arrows made the monster become a porcupine before he exploded into a shower of golden dust, leaving only a pair of vials behind. Alexia gathered them and handed them to a random Huntress.

Alexia frowned, and shifted the earth so that the dust was buried, before making a small stone cave in the earth open.

She then turned to the others.

"Tell your Hunters to set up camp. I expect you have a few questions, Lady Artemis. Thalia, get the young demigods and bring them here. Daughter of Athena, help her explain the world to them. Gods know how Thalia gets with people and incessant questions. Grover, Lady Artemis, and the last girl here, follow me. Oh, and Thalia? It is wonderful to know you have not died," Alexia said. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, and had black hair and electric blue eyes. She was dressed in punk clothes, and wore her Death to Barbie shirt, which made Alexia smile.

She still hadn't changed, Alexia decided.

Thalia hugged her, and smiled at the other girl.

"Well, me not being a tree kind of puts a dampener on how easy you can contact me. Hurry and finish your business, Alexia. We have GOT to catch up," Thalia said. Alexia smiled more.

"Later, my friend. I promise," she said. Thalia and the blonde girl left, and Alexia looked at the dome of earth. The boy was yelling profanities, and she could hear them all.

She grimaced as he hurled a particularly vicious insult at her.

Blocking the voice out, she led the trio of a Satyr, a goddess, and a Hunter into her cave.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Grover, there are tin cans next to the fridge. Please refrain from being akin to the last Satyr to come through here and eating my furniture. Lady Artemis? You may start asking questions now."

The goddess' mouth opened, but it closed again quickly.

"Who are you," she finally asked after a short while. Alexia smiled at her.

"Alexia Jackson, Queen of Nature. I'm fifteen, and my godly parent is unknown."

Artemis frowned, sensing that she wasn't telling the entire truth.

'So she knows who her parent is, but she obviously has no love for them,' the maiden goddess thought.

"Queen of Nature," she then questioned, deciding to let the girl have her secrets.

"I have earth powers, and nature treats me as a queen. It was them who started calling me that."

"Are you a threat to Olympus," Artemis asked.

"Only slightly more than Lady Hestia. I do not like to fight, but I will defend my home with violence if need be." Thunder rumbled, and Alexia sighed.

"We will go to Olympus. Your fate will be decided by the council," Artemis said. She then turned to Zoë.

"Break camp. I will return as soon as possible." Alexia turned to Grover.

"Head five minutes east, and ask for Agathe the Handmaiden. Tell her where I will be," she said. Grover nodded, and took a few cans from the pile before he ran off. Zoë followed him up, but she went to her camp instead.

"Well? Shall we be off," Alexia asked, holding an arm out to Artemis.

The goddess grabbed the arm, and they vanished in a flash of silver.

* * *

Alexia watched as the Olympians gathered. She bowed to the few she respected, which were Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Athena, and Hermes.

"Who is this, Artemis," Zeus said. His eyes were shifting from blue to purple and back, and lightning was flashing across them.

"This is Alexia Jackson. She's one of ours, but won't say which one of her her parent is. Also, she claims to be the Queen of Nature and has control of earth," the goddess announced, causing Zeus sit straight up, and grip his Master Bolt tightly.

"I assure you I am not a threat, Lord Zeus, but I would not hesitate to defend myself should I be attacked. And as for who my godly parent is," Alexia said before she summoned water from Poseidon's throne and splashed herself with it.

She remained dry, prompting silence.

Thunder boomed, breaking the shocked silence.

"POSEIDON! YOU BROKE YOUR OATH TWICE," Zeus roared, standing up, only for Hera to yank him back down.

"So did you. The only one of you three who HASN'T broke his oath is Hades," she said, a furious but smug smirk on her face.

Alexia smiled at the sight of Zeus blushing and sputtering like a car with no fuel.

The humiliated god turned to her, and said, "You will go to Camp Half-Blood. Meeting dismissed."

One by one, the gods left, until only Hestia, Artemis, and Poseidon remained.

Poseidon stepped towards Alexia, but quickly found his feet stuck in the marble floor when she saw his approach.

"No. I have not forgiven you, Lord Poseidon, for your inaction to assist my mother. I am well aware of the Ancient Laws that forbid you from helping me, but there are no such laws forbidding you from helping the family of your demigod children. While I do not hate you outright, I still loathe you. You were gone, and left me with this scent that every monster in a thousand yards can smell, forcing my mother to marry the scum of the earth to keep me safe. You abandoned her, and she was murdered by the drunk fucking waste of flesh. It was because you abandoned my mother that she died and I was... IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Alexia's eyes began to glow, and the marble began to crawl up Poseidon's legs as he fell to his knees.

It reached his chest. His arms. Neck.

It was creeping up his chin when warm arms encircled her waist, and the sound of sobbing reached her ears. A sharp, metal object was also pressed to her temple.

"My uncle may not be the best man ever, girl, but he is still my uncle," came the cold voice of Artemis.

The warm arms spun her around, and pushed the bow away from Alexia's head.

"Let my brother go, grandmother," Hestia whispered into the girl's ears. Alexia's breath hitched, but her shoulders went limp.

Silently, she walked towards Poseidon, and gripped his shoulders, before kneeling before the sobbing god.

"She was a great woman, Lord Poseidon. And she loved you with every possible cell in her body. She did not die cursing your name... Mother had a smile on her face when she died.. And while I may never want a father figure in my life, an uncle couldn't hurt. Plus, I still can't use my water powers well. And... I'm sorry I lost my temper, Lord Poseidon." As she spoke, the marble melted into the floor, and she enveloped the god in an awkward hug.

"Is he dead," Poseidon asked. Alexia frowned at that, knowing who he meant.

Part of her, the more broken and insane part, remembered the day with glee.

Alexia nodded mutely, trying to quash the insanity inside her.

"I tore his limbs off and ran spikes through the stumps, before ripping out his spine, impaling him, and tearing his eyes out before burning them with magma. I also squeezed his heart and encased his lungs with stone before filling them with magma. He... He did not go to the Underworld painlessly," she said. Her tone was morose, but she did not regret killing him.

"Perhaps I should keep you from Hades... He would either put you in charge of the Field of Punishment, or you would give him and Tartarus ideas," Poseidon said. Alexia smiled.

"Perhaps... Now go to your immortal wife. Perhaps it is time to reconcile with her," she said. Poseidon grimaced, and Alexia grinned.

"I know. But you are immortal, and more powerful. The worst she could do was make you uncomfortable. So go clean up and work the Water charm. The one that skipped your other son, if his yelling is anything to go by." Poseidon raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain.

"I try not to get angry often... With my control over the earth and how the sea is linked to my emotion, I could very well end up destroying everything with earthquakes and floods... So I trapped the boy in a dome of dirt, before he made me angry. He has a very inventive mouth."

The sea god smiled slightly, and vanished in a blue light.

Alexia turned to Artemis.

"Thank you for stopping me, Lady Artemis, but I would like to speak to Lady Hestia alone. I think I freed the boy, and you should probably stop your Hunters from killing him. Also, tell Thalia that I'll be back later tonight," she said. Artemis hesitated, but nodded.

Alexia turned to Hestia after Artemis flashed out.

"Barring the control over the earth, what gave me away," Alexia asked, smiling as she sat down in front of the hearth.

Hestia smiled.

"Father only ate his sons at first. When you told him that prophecy, he flipped out, and ate them. I got to spend some time with my grandmother, before he decided to eat the rest of us. As the Goddess of Family, I would recognize my family anywhere."

"I am not all of her, Lady Hestia... Primordials have two personas... They are essentially two souls in one body. Good and Evil. When Kronos cut his mother with his scythe, and it separated the two souls. The evil stayed, and got revenge. The good left, and was reborn.. I am not her, though I have half of her powers and feelings and a few scattered memories... I am her replacement," Alexia said. Hestia just smiled at her, and poked at the hearth with a stick.

"You're right. You aren't her. You're wiser, but younger. And being reborn as a Daughter of Poseidon makes you stronger. I think you should go now. Remember to visit sometime, grandmother." Alexia smiled back at the goddess and gently kissed her forehead.

"Take care of the hearth, child," she said, in an older voice that was not fully her. Hestia only grinned more, and waved her hand.

Alexia vanished from Olympus, and reappeared in her home, where Agathe was waiting.

"We're leaving for Camp Half-Blood, Agathe," she said the second she was fully solid. Alexia was handed a pre-prepared bag by the nature spirit, which she shouldered, and raised her left hand, gripping Agathe's in her right. A circle of earth surrounded them, and they vanished, but to Artemis' camp this time.

* * *

Alexia and Agathe reappeared beside Alexia's dome of dirt, which then collapsed, revealing an angry and haggard boy.

"You are not to cause trouble in my woods, boy. You are to mind your tongue, and keep your blade sheathed at all times. Failure to comply will result in me getting angry. And that is a very bad thing," Alexia warned him. The boy's hands twitched towards his blade.

"Be quiet! Do you know who I am, girl!? I am Heracles Finnegan! Son of Poseidon! Respect me," the boy demanded. He was scowling furiously by now.

Agathe's eyes widened, and she took a step away from her queen. The spirit remembered how Alexia reacted to the presence of the original Heracles, who had also demanded her respect.

"Are you now? Call up the sea, boy. Show me this power that demands my respect." The boy grew angry and charged, his blade drawn. Alexia sighed mentally. He had obviously not discovered his hydrokinesis yet.

"Pathetic. Are you not a demigod, boy!?" Alexia raised a finger, and the earth shot up, and knocked him out with a strike to the chin.

Alexia frowned, and began to look for Thalia.

"She's with the demigods, milady," Agathe said, her cheeks slightly green with envy as she noticed her queen's searching eyes.

"Thank you, Agathe," Alexia said, before dragging the spirit with her to see her friend.

"C'mon. I think you should meet my friend," the nature spirit heard her queen say.

* * *

Fin.

I probably won't have regular updates for this.

As it is, I've been writing this for a while.

So yeah...

Review. It makes me confident, and inspires me to write.

(And this will be the only one I'm working on. One at a time!)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, my dears. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please leave a review and tell me what you'd like to see ;)

* * *

Alexia sat in Thalia's tent early the next morning, in a meditating position.

The earth under her began to elevate, and a chunk broke off, leaving the young goddess levitating on a chunk of dirt.

There was just one issue with Alexia's current position.

She was now two feet in the air of a seven foot tall tent, and she had yet to don her clothes.

That was the scene Zoë walked in on, when she went to get the two up.

"Would thou cometh down, and clothe thyself? Thank thee," she said, before exiting the tent, a minor blush coating her cheeks.

Zoë was no stranger to seeing a woman without her clothes. But she had just walked in on a stranger, and gotten a feeling eerily similar to the feeling she got the few time she had accidentally discovered her Lady in the nude.

Not to mention, she was literally glowing.

An earthy brown and a verdant green glow had coalesced about the woman. The plants around the camp had begun to bow towards the tent. Animals had begun to enter the camp.

And then, as soon as Zoë left the tent, it stopped, and the animals fled.

* * *

Alexia frowned as she stepped out of Thalia's tent.

The young woman was confused. When she had first met Thalia, Alexia had been scared. She had just begun to learn what she had to know so she would thrive.

Then she found herself slowly becoming more and more attached to Thalia. She spent the night in Thalia's tent talking to her friend, only to find herself mesmerized by her words.

Alexia knew what was going on.

She was falling in love with her best friend.

The goddess stepped out of Thalia's tent, fully clothed, and smiled as a family of rabbits stopped in the middle of running to rub against her ankles. Alexia stroked their furs, and the creatures left.

She walked to the edge of the cliff near the camp, and stared out at the sea. Her musings were interrupted when her half-brother strolled out to her.

"What do you want, boy," she spat at him, not looking at him.

The boy smirked, and drew his blade. "Fight me," he demanded.

Alexia sighed as the boy charged her.

"Must I turn you into a mushroom, boy? Know your place," she said as she side-stepped a wild down slash, and Spartan Kicked him in the ass. The boy stumbled, and tripped off the cliff.

"Swim, you ink-filled blowfish," she muttered as the boy fell.

The boy reappeared in a torrent of water, and blasted her with it as she turned to leave.

The woman lurched forward, and the boy blasted her once again.

The earth rose and stopped the water, and the water underneath Heracles vanished. The rocks that made up the edge of the cliff shot out and slammed into him, forcing him up.

By now, the earth was beginning to quake, and the boy knew he had just made a grievous error.

A storm erupted overhead, blotting out the sun, and bolts of lightning slammed into the ground around the boy, tossing him about as if he were merely a rag-doll.

Alexia was covered in a dark green glow that was somewhere between sea-green and grass green. She raised her arms and the sea and ground both responded.

"I am the Queen of the Earth in the stead of the sleeping Protogenoi Gaea. You would do well to not anger me, Son of Poseidon!" The stones of the earth bound him, and a wave hit him just as magma erupted beneath him.

Alexia knew the boy was still alive. She had brought up the coldest magma she could, and it had been turned to stone once it met water. As she reigned in her anger, she lifted the stone covered boy and threw him into the sea.

The goddess in mortal flesh returned to camp to find Thalia leveling her with a disapproving glare.

"He is alive. I threw him into the sea. The fish will help him to his father, who will free him," she said, meeting Thalia's eyes. The punk girl sighed and Alexia smiled at her.

"Lady Artemis is calling Apollo. He'll be here any minute," Thalia said.

Alexia nodded, but both herself and Thalia knew she was never allowed into the air, as both a result of her father and who she was.

"Shall I meet you there, Thalia?" The punk girl nodded, and Alexia melted into the dirt.

* * *

Alexia reappeared next to Thalia's tree, and looked up at the sun.

It was weaving up and down, and going a bit faster than usual. Apollo was not driving, she surmised, and smiled slightly.

She felt a subtle vibration in the ground behind her, and turned to see a centaur wearing a frayed tweed jacket.

"Who are you," he asked her, hands ready to draw his bow.

"Alexia Jackson. Queen of Nature. I am not a threat to you or your camp, son of Kronos. I am here to tell you to expect the Huntresses of Artemis and three demigods. The blonde has vanished, and the son of Poseidon felt the need to attempt to fight me. He resides in the sea, being towed to his father by a shark. He will return by nightfall."

Alexia felt a sharp pain in her left side, and frowned. The centaur noticed.

"All power comes at a price. There is a reason we do not see many children of Primordials, young one. Come, we have ambrosia. It helps the few who have survived long enough to make it to camp."

* * *

Artemis crept alongside the rivers on the East Coast, not making a single sound. She knew she was cutting it close. Mount Othrys was literally right in front of her. There were monsters everywhere. She noticed them gathering in one spot, next to a certain spot in the river.

She swore in Ancient Greek under her breath, and sent a quick mental message to Apollo.

'Find me, Brother!'

And with that, Artemis stood up, and fired five Greek Fire arrows at the Hydra. The monster became dust, and all the others looked at her as she notched three Split Arrows and pulled back on her bowstring.

The monsters charged, and Artemis saw a serpent's tail vanish underwater through a gap in the enemy ranks.

The arrows flew from her bow at amazing speeds, and split into nearly a hundred arrows, wiping out a small chunk of the army.

As the monsters reached her, she abandoned her bow, and drew her hunting knives. She dove into the mass of ugly beasts, and began slaying them as night began to fall over California.

Just her luck, she thought bitterly, that it just HAD to be a new moon tonight!

The goddess knew she had a slim chance of survival, and was about to teleport away when she felt somebody grab her bow. She lurched when the not-so-fragile weapon snapped, and turned to see a sight that made her freeze.

White hair and glaring volcanic ash eyes upon the tan skin of a body builder greeted her.

She had just enough time to send out one message before a fist slammed into her face, sending her flying, and into a stone wall.

'Help me,' she screamed before she fell unconscious.

* * *

On the west coast, in Camp Half-Blood, there people heard the goddess' message.

"Mr. D! We need to see Olympus, NOW! Zoë, go to the Oracle," Alexia yelled, as Dionysus appeared and flashed them to Olympus. Neither of them saw the Oracle step into the creek as they left.

* * *

They reappeared just as Apollo flashed in, and he and Alexia yelled at the same time.

"ARTEMIS IS MISSING," they yelled. There was a sudden rumble of thunder, and the Council appeared in a mass of bright lights.

Zeus was livid, and his Master Bolt was in hand already. Poseidon was gripping his trident, and even Hestia was angry!

"Where and when," he demanded of them.

"East Coast. Ten o'clock P.M.," Apollo said. Alexia paled, and looked at Zeus.

"She was at the base of Othrys, and I cannot find her on the surface of the earth," she whispered. Thunder boomed, and Zeus vanished. Poseidon left a second after, and Alexia fell to her knees.

"What's wrong," Apollo said.

Alexia looked at Apollo, skin pale and cold sweat dripping slowly from her pores.

"Kronos is ready to return to a mortal coil. Atlas is free. And SHE is stirring..."

Apollo's eyes widened, and he looked at the throne room, which had been evacuated in favor of searching for Artemis.

"Survive. Survive, Alexia Jackson, because if you do not, we will fall," he told her as he pushed a bit of healing energy into her and gave her a small bite of ambrosia.

* * *

FIN!

I'm thinking about making this part of a bigger series. Primordial Children.

And here are the ideas for parentings and children who will replace them.

Naruto: Chaos

Sasuke: Erebus

Alexia: Gaea

Ichigo: Aether

Harry: Nyx

It sounds like it'll be fun, right? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Leez. You're in luck. Because that actually ties into the other books I am going to write.

I plan on keeping Erebus and Nyx together. But Sasuke is Erebus, and Lilith(fem!Harry) is Nyx.

But in this story? Well, you'll get it. ZoëxPhoebexReyna Zoebeyna.

Building a whole new ship just for you.

This story won't be long as others. I can't keep the plot forever, and 50k stories have like 8k words per chapter. I can barely write 4k.

* * *

Zoë looked at Thalia after she returned from the attic.

"Thou art coming, Thalia Grace, alongside myself, Phoebe, Clarisse LaRue, and Bianca Di Angelo," she said.

After she told them the prophecy, they seemed confused.

"So who's the bane of Olympus," asked Thalia. The others furrowed their brows.

"What our Lady was hunting. It is called the Ophiotaurus. Whomever slays it gains the power to destroy Olympus. But it does not appear but ever thousand or so years," Phoebe answered.

Alexia rose suddenly from the wood of the floor, scaring them.

"In the case that you cannot find it, I can serve as a substitute. I am meant to replace Gaea, who is Olympus' other bane. She nearly destroyed it in the first Gigantomachy whilst her giant children occupied the gods. Come, we should go to free Artemis now," she said, opening a cave in the floor.

"Is that not direct interference," Zoë asked. Alexia grinned, and prick her finger with a stone needle.

She was bleeding red with flecks of silver.

"I am technically mortal. Now come on. We need to get there by the end of the week, and I cannot take us directly there." The girls shrugged, and they crawled into the cave. Alexia crawled in behind them, and sealed it, and moved the cave towards Othrys.

* * *

"We need food, Lex," Thalia said. Alexia frowned, but nodded.

She moved the cave up to the surface, and they were deposited near a town.

"Gila claw, New Mexico. Talk about making good time," Clarisse said. Alexia smiled, and summoned three diamonds. They were blue, and the size of her pinkie nail, but were cut perfectly and had no clouds in them at all.

They sold them to a local pawn shop, who gave them five grand even for them. The girls went to the bank, set up an account, and deposited the money.

They then took their credit card, and got burgers at a local diner.

Then the six got stopped by six cops on the way out.

The cops drew their revolvers, prompting Alexia to crush them by burying them in the asphalt.

"Let us go. Those were Sparti. That means only Bianca here can kill them. I have only trapped them." Alexia opened up a cave and the girls got it, and they began to move.

The Sparti must have gotten free, Alexia thought as a skeletal hand gripped Bianca by the throat, prompting her to move and crush the arm.

But it was too late. The arm yanked back, and Alexia heard a loud crack.

Thalia and Clarisse lengthened their spears and stabbed the monster and pumped it full of electricity.

Alexia sent the body of Bianca back to camp, and made their cave move faster.

"My Nieces are not nice people," Alexia mused aloud, a frown on her face.

"Nieces," Clarisse asked, confused.

"The Fates. I am one of their Aunts. Reincarnated half of Gaea's soul after Kronos sliced her for giving him the prophecy that said his kids would kill him as he killed his own father."

* * *

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and Alexia deposited the girls one last time on the beach of San Francisco.

"We will have to travel the mortal way up the mountain," she said, pointing at the biggest mountain in sight.

Zoë paled, and Alexia grimaced, remembering Zoë's parentage.

"Yes. But I will not let you die. Artemis cares for you, and what ever she cares for I shall protect."

"And who do you believe yourself to be," came a voice from behind them. Alexia turned as saw a tired looking boy with one gold eye, one blue eye, and sandy blonde hair standing behind them, flanked by a pair of Hellhounds.

"Ah. Luke Castellan, I assume? You are looking rather tired. Do not worry. That is merely my son being the deadweight he is." The boy was confused, but the gold eye lit up in recognition.

"Yes, boy. Now go visit your own son!" Alexia waved one hand straight up, and the boy was sent into the air, and the monsters vanished into dust as arrows pierced them.

"Come. We must go quickly."

The girls found a truck, and Phoebe quickly hot wired it, and they were off.

* * *

Alexia glared at the Hesperides as she wrapped stones chains around each of Ladon's heads.

"You are fools," she said as she walked away, guiding her friends towards the entrance to Othrys.

"We go now to fight your father and return him to where he was before," Alexia said, making the Hesperides freeze in shock as the five walked up the mountain.

As they got higher and higher, they heard the roaring laughter of Atlas. The girls stepped onto the plateau and Atlas immediately spotted them.

He looked over them with eyes as black as Zoë's, and Alexia knew for sure they were related.

She saw the sadness and regret in his eyes when his gaze lingered on Zoë. If she had seen Zoë's eyes, she would have seen the sorrow and acceptance in her eyes.

"Welcome, Demigods, Hunters, and Grandmother. Die." Atlas threw a javelin at them, and it exploded into Greek Fire as soon as it touched where they once stood. Alexia quickly threw the fire back via the dirt it scorched, and summoned a razor sharp obsidian blade that glowed with magma on the edges.

She charged Atlas, and cut his legs, and noticed Clarisse freeing Artemis. Thalia was helping Annabeth, and Phoebe and Zoë were fighting the hordes coming up the mountain.

Alexia dodged a javelin stab, and sliced Atlas vertically across the stomach. A wave of silver arrows sent the Titan stumbling, and Alexia smiled. Her sword vanished, and Alexia took to using her control over magma and stone to force Atlas towards Clarisse, who was struggling to hold up the sky.

Alexia stepped back, and began to concentrate. Atlas frowned at her, and threw his javelin again, but it was too late. A stone fist the size of a dump truck shot forward, and slammed Atlas into Clarisse, freeing her.

Then the mortal goddess sent the fist into the valley below, to explode and erase almost all of the monster army below. The rest were killed by arrows.

Atlas glared at Alexia, who stood in front of him.

"You should speak to your daughter," she said, and left.

* * *

Zoë was confused. Atlas had asked Artemis if he speak to her, which she allowed.

"I am... Sorry, Zoë... I was told what happened with the Son of Zeus only recently... I was wrong to only believe what I wanted to believe... And to prove I am sorry, I welcome you back into the family... Zoë, I return your immortality and powers of the sea to you."

Zoë was shocked. He had apologized?

She smiled softly at him.

"I already have a family. But I thank you for taking me back... Father.." The two smiled, and then Alexia tapped Zoë on the shoulder.

"It is time to go, Zoë," she said. The duo left, but not before Zoë hugged her father one last time.

* * *

Fin!

:p


	4. Chapter 4

I predict MAYBE another 3 or 4 chapters before HoO..

And I have a massive plan for that.

Just wait until you see it ;)

* * *

Alexia was sitting on top of a tunnel.

She knew what the tunnel was. How could she not? It was one of the things that followed the gods to America.

It was the Labyrinth. And Alexia knew what that meant. Daedalus lived on, and probably thrived in the tunnel.

She'd spent her school year visiting her kingdoms, learning from Poseidon, and spending time with Thalia.

And now she found herself in Washington, at Mount Saint Helens, to be exact, on top of a part of the Labyrinth that went into the same mountain.

The girl crumbled into dirt, leaving to explore the massive cavern that she felt was full of monsters.

* * *

Artemis was watching Alexia from her Chariot. The girl was making her feel odd, and Artemis had no idea what the emotion was.

Well, that was a lie. The goddess had heard Aphrodite ramble on about it for centuries.

Artemis knew she was beginning to grow attached to the woman. The goddess just didn't know how bad.

(Meanwhile, on Olympus, Aphrodite and her predecessor, Eros, were giggling at the two books they'd just written. They called them Aletemia and Zobeyna, and both were going to rock the world.)

Artemis's world suddenly exploded into a fiery blaze of magma and gold dust.

* * *

Alexia frowned when she grabbed the scythe blade. It tried to pull at her soul, but the girl would have none of it. She forced the metal to condense into a ball, and the goddess out that in her pocket before she turned to leave.

A little Telekhine holding a Lil Demons lunchbox was staring at her.

"Nice lunchbox," Alexia said, before she vanished, leaving behind a pile of dirt.

The monster screamed, and then the mountain exploded.

Anyone who could hear over the roar of the mountain would have realized that the earth was not shaking because of the eruption. They would have heard the soul-splitting roar that was Typhon, and THAT made the ground shake.

* * *

When Alexia reappeared, she noticed several things were wrong. She sensed Earth was gone. There were several television screens, each showing a different hero.

She saw an orange haired teenager fighting an old man and a massive beast that wielded a Phoenix for a weapon, wielding the light around him, and sending destructive arcs of energy from his sword. He had on a mask at made him look creepy as hell, and would occasionally fire arrows of energy from his hand. Alexia spotted a man in white flying above them.

She saw a blonde haired boy with amethyst eyes and a black haired boy with onyx eyes fighting also a man in white. The black haired one fought with shadows, fire, and a massive energy construct around him. The blonde fought erratically, also wielding energy constructs, though his were much smaller.

A woman with long, red-black hair and sickly green eyes with flecks of black in them was vanishing and appearing all around a battlefield, dodging jets of colored lights, and wielded a stick that felt like Death itself had come. The shadows seemed to bend around her, and she used them as weapons. The man in white was there as well, and she fought beside a man with no nose and blood red eyes.

A voice spoke, sounding like it came from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Your siblings, my daughter. The one with the black robe is Aether's replacement. Ichigo Kurosaki. A pure hearted soul that treaded darkness to save both his friends and enemies. He is the essence of power, and is of the Blood of Quincy and Shinigami, though his soul is that of a Shinigami with Hollow powers. The next one you saw is Sasuke Uchiha. He is Erebus, and he is from the world known for it's shinobi. Brilliant fighters, tacticians, and even better healers than Apollo. The blonde is my son. Naruto Uzumaki, who holds a god in his own stomach, which was placed there by another god. He will replace me when I fade. The last is Nyx, better known as Lilith Potter. Mother of Death, and the owner of the fabled Hallows. Beside her is Thomas Riddle, the one who will replace Tartaros. The man in white is my brother's child. A scary thought, isn't it? Soon he will come to your world, and each of you must come together, or die."

And then, Alexia was thrust away from the place of nothingness, back to Earth, and in the arms of Artemis, after crashing into the goddess' chariot, and setting the construct ablaze.

* * *

Thalia was confused. She had randomly passed out, and woke up with a scar on the left side of her lower abdomen. And then, she felt like her head had been messed with. She knew just who to blame, too.

It Alexia's fault, Thalia decided, for being too gods damned cute, and Aphrodite's fault for giving her the dreams she'd been having all this week.

Dreams about two certain goddess, both of whom were unconscious on the moon right now.

* * *

Kronos frowned as he flexed his new body's hands. The boy was resisting. He had begun to fight Kronos recently, and it irked him immensely.

"MY LORD, MY LORD," shouted Ethan Nakamura, his demigod general. Kronos looked at him, and he bowed to a single knee, his head down.

"I have good news and bad news, my lord. The good news is, Typhon is free and heading to Olympus. The bad news is he blew up the forge, and now your blade is missing." Kronos' eyes narrowed.

"Then begin forging a new one! There is plenty of Stygian Iron and Titanic Steel left on the Othrys forge," Kronos said. The demigod blinked, bowed again, and ran from the room.

Kronos sighed, and looked out his window with an angry glare.

"Mother, oh Mother. You are beginning to become a nuisance. Hyperion! Send the armies through the Labyrinth. Also, have our spies invite the monsters into the camp. We will crush them in one move," Kronos said, before closing his eyes, and turning them towards the future.

But with a skill far above him, Chronos showed his nephew and successor only what he wanted to see, and did so undetected by his arrogant kin.

* * *

Thalia and Clarisse looked at one another and nodded. The duo charged the army of monsters, while the other campers created a funnel for the beasts to assured death. They had dug a pit in the ground, and filled it with lava.

But then, several monsters charged the campers from behind. Cabins were wrecked, and the ranks were smashed.

Alexia arrived with the Huntresses of Artemis, and began to decimate monsters left and right.

But when Alexia saw Thalia, Clarisse, and Heracles fighting Hyperion she knew it was an uphill battle.

The mortal goddess put away her bow, and closed her eyes. She suddenly sank into the earth, but then a trio of Earthborn appeared, as well as a godly-sized rock golem, held together with magma.

The golem squished several of the monsters and gained Hyperion's attention. A quick strike to the face sent him unconscious, and Thalia finished him off.

Then the golem saw Kampê, and grabbed her. Her scimitars made small gouges in the stone, but the beast was unaffected as it threw her into the air, going until she impacted space itself, and burst into gold dust. The monsters froze at that, but Alexia quickly found Daedalus, and squished him. The Labyrinth collapsed on the monsters, and the rest were wiped out by the sudden flurry of arrows and blades.

Alexia rose from the ground, and looked at Artemis, who had been unable to help in the battle because of Typhon being nearby, and nodded.

The duo left, leaving the Hunters behind to help the Campers.

* * *

Alexia reappeared next to Artemis, in the Throne Room of Olympus, where the council was present, with a scythe in her hand. The gods and goddesses present all eyed the weapon warily.

"Yes. This is Kronos' weapon. But we have a bigger issue. Typhon is coming, and this scythe could help us win faster. Without Hades or Poseidon, we need the help. Slice Typhon with this, get Hades to drag him to a new prison, and go help Poseidon with his battle. All the gods will then be free to assist in defending Olympus," Alexia said.

Athena contemplated it.

"It is a good plan," she said. The council nodded as one, and Zeus held his hand out.

"I am the only one present that knows how to use a scythe for battle. Demeter does not fight, or else she would use it," he said. Alexia blinked at the man. He just used logic, so she nodded, and handed him the scythe.

"My daughter will save our thrones until we return. Hestia will ensure she is safe, and you will wait here for either of us to call you for assistance. When we are done with Typhon, you will be handed the scythe to assist your father, and he will join us here for the main battle." Alexia nodded and sat down.

The gods vanished, and Alexia sighed.

She HATED waiting.

* * *

FIN!

:3


End file.
